purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Glimpse
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 10 |airDate= 31st December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Mystic |nextEpisode= The Burning Man }} is the tenth episode of season one of Paradox. It aired on December 31st, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story Morning breaks, Mira stomping the fire out at first light. Purry and Sara are wrapped up together, Noah and Steven, along with Little Buddy, lying nearby. Purry boops her nose agaisnt Sara’s as she wakes up, kissing eachother. Arianna tugs her trousers on, standing up from Austin who lies inbetween the trees. Arianna kicks him slightly, waking him up and telling him to get back to the others as she pulls her top over her head. ---- Mira holds a sword in her hand, thrashing around and practising fighting techniques and moves against a tall dummy. She slices against it’s body, causing the stuffing inside to stick out. She kicks it over and rubs sweat away from her face. She walks away from the dummy, putting down the sword and picking up a bow and arrow instead. She puts the arrow inside and points the bow towards a target down at the end of the room. She fires, the arrow whizzing through the air and hitting the target. She runs to see what she got, seeing she hit it right in the center. ---- The travellers continue on, sharing out the last of the food. Steven suggests they hunt. Mira says they will later. Austin tries to walk besides Arianna, but she moves towards Mira instead. Mira asks Arianna, after a while, if she’s ever going to tell her what happened last night. Arianna lets out a cackle, saying it was nothing. At the same time, Austin is grabbed by the back of the collar and dragged to the back of the group, where Miguel lets go of him. Purry looks over her shoulder and listens in as Miguel tells Austin off. Austin asks why he’s mad and that Arianna came onto him. Miguel tells him that she’s distraught and still angry over Jamie and he needs to grow up. Austin asks Miguel since when did he care about him but Miguel tells Austin that he just lost his fiancee and he’s not running of with the first guy he sees. Austin tells Miguel to grow up and talk to Arianna instead. Purry calls Miguel over, prompting Miguel to stop and walk beside Purry instead. Austin continues to trail behind. Purry tells Miguel not to be stupid. Miguel says he’s been told that an awful lot lately and it’s clear he wont take the message. Arianna tells Mira that she would have came onto anyone who followed her, even Mira, it was in the moment. Mira rolls her eyes as the travellers pass a sign which reads “Doom Cavern”. ---- Noah walks along the pristine, white hallway towards a large, open door at the end. He walks through it and sees three people inside. As he approaches, it’s Scarlette, Purry and Luke. Scarlette greets him and is happy he’s here at last. Scarlette tells them they’re the newest people to go into the simulations and she’s very happy that they’ve chosen to do it. After a breif explination, she asks if they’re ready. They nod. ---- Mira tells everyone they have to go through the cavern, so they do. The pass by some humans who are surrounded by fusflies, offering potions.They ask for half of the group’s weapons for adrenaline potions. Miguel says that’s crazy and they shouldn’t take it. Steven says they should take the drinks and Noah and Little Buddy agree. Purry doesn’t know. Mira says they really shouldn’t, they can’t afford it and the group end up declining the offer. Sara, however, slips a drink into her pouch, stealing it. The group continue moving. Chey playfully jumps on Jayme’s back. Mira tells everyone to stay look out as they approach the exit of the cavern. Austin approaches Arianna, asking if they can talk but Arianna tells him straight up no. Austin practically begs her but Mira tells him to shut up and focus. Arianna tells him if they get out of this alive she’ll speak to him as much as he wants. The travellers reach the end of the cavern, coming back into sunlight as they see fire, smoke and flames everywhere, pulling out their weapons. Mira looks around until she spots something, pointing up towards a hill as everyone follows her finger, spotting The Burning Man in the distance. ---- Meanwhile, a person opens a book, the book full of dust and unknown language writing. The person spots blood across the page and sprinkles ashes onto the book as it sticks to the blood, the table suddenly begins rumbling. Poll is mira hot or what? yes no is miguel overdramatic or what? yes no Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira *Little Buddy Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *